Victoria Winters (Barnabas der Vampir)
Victoria "Vicki" Winters ist eine junge Frau aus New York, die nach Collinwood reiste um bei den Collins, als eine Guvanantin für den jungen David zu arbeiten. Vicki ist außerdem die Hauptprotagonistin der ersten fünf Bänden der Reihe Barnabas der Vampir. Sie erscheint zwar in den Bänden ab Band 6 relativ oft, steht nun nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt. Geschichte 'Früheres Leben' 'Collinwood' Victoria Winters, eine junge 20-jährige Frau wuchs in einem Weisenhaus auf und will jetzt auf die Spuren ihrer Vergangenheit kommen. Sie beginnt damit, dass sie sich genauer anschaut von woher das Geld kommt, das ihr jeden Monat verschickt wurde. Es kam von einem Gebiet in Maine. Eine kurze Zeit darauf bekommt Vicki die Stelle als eine Guvanantin in einer Familie die sich Collins nennt an. Da die Collins-Familie in einer Stadt in Maine Collinsport liegt, glaubt sie dort etwas über ihre Familie herauzufinden. thumb|left|Victoria Winters erscheint auf Collinwood.Sie war an einem stürmischen Abend im Oktober auf Collinsport im Collins House angekommen, um bei David, dem neunjährigen Sohn von Roger Collins, eine Stelle als Gouvanante anzutreten. Anfangs geht in dem Haus alles normal, doch alles ändert sich als eines Tages ein Gast kommt. Ernest Collins, ein Vetter von Roger und Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard, der Tante von David kam um sie vor einem ernsten Unfall zu bewaren und Vicki fragte sich, ob sie in dem Haus nach dieser Nacht noch bleiben soll. Vor allem da sie von Elizabeth Stoddard, Rogers älteren Schwesrer keineswegs freundlich aufgenommen war. Später hatte sich jedoch herausgestellt, dass das atraktive, nicht ganz junge Oberhaut der Familie Collins die Güte in Person war, manchmals sogar argloser und zuvorkommender, als es für sie selbst gut war. Ganz klug wurde jedoch Vicki nicht aus ihr. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Victoria angefangen, sich in ihrer seltsamen Umgebung fast wie zu hause fühlen und verliebt sich in den Vetter Ernest Collins. Neben dem jungen David, gab es im Haus auch Elizabeths Tochter Carolyn, einen temperamentvollen Teenager, die das Leben hier erträglicher machte. Einer Nacht jedoch beginnt der Horror als sich Ernest's Frau Stella Hastings durch den Willen eines Geistes von dem Witwenhügel direkt auf die Klippen stürzt und daduch stirbt. Zeugen oder Zeuginnen gab es keine. Ernest Collins verlässt wegen dem Unfall Collins House auf eine Weile, doch er und Victoria gestehen sich die Liebe und der Witwer versprächt ihr demnächst wieder zu kommen. 'Henry Francis und der Mordversuch' Nach dem Tod von Stelle Hastings geht Ernest Collins weg von Collinwood, doch bleibt durch einen brieflichen Kontakt zusammen mit Victoria noch im Kontakt. Die beiden tauschen sich mehrmals romantische Briefe in denen ihr Ernest den Hochzeitsantrag macht. Außerdem erwähnt er noch, dass er erst etwas später nach Collinwood kommt da er noch immer von dem Tod seiner Frau Stella Hastings geschockt ist. Ernest' Haus bekommt schließlich Mieter: Henry Francis und seine zwei Töchter Rachel Francis und Dorothy Francis und es stellt sich heraus, dass Henry der College-Liebesfreund von Elizabeth war und deswegen stellt sie ihm und seinen Töchter Elizabeth einen Teil des Schlosses zum Wohnen, wo sie schließlich auch einziehen. Es passieren merkwürdige Sachen auf Collinwood seit die Gäste gekommen sind. Außer den Unangenehmkeiten mit Matthew Morgan hatte Victoria jemandem am Boot von Roger Collins gesehen und sie bekommt sogar öfters die verstorbene Stella Hastings zu sehen. Victoria trifft sich am Tag mit ihrer Freundin Nora Grant und erzählt ihr über dies alles und auch über den Anwalt Will Grant (dem Cousin von Nora Grant), der sich in Victoria verkuckt hat. Zu ihm geht ebenfalls von Victoria, er meint jedoch das für das Erscheinen von Stella Hastings es eine rationale Erklärung geben soll. Als Victoria Winters mehr und mehr der Spur nach Stella Hastings kommt, wird sie plötzlich in der Nacht überfallen und jemand hat sie versucht zu erwürgen ehe schon die Lichter ins Haus kamen und der Eindringling fliehen musste. Victoria erzählt darüber Elizabeth, diese weigert sich darüber zu reden und den Fall lösen, was Victoria natürlich verärgert. Außer diesen Ereignissen kommt in ein weiteres Hintergrundsmotiv auch der Künstler Paul Caine, ein Freund von Nora, der sich jedoch als Schürzenjäger später vorstellt und belästigt Victoria, wodurch sie ihn für die Überfälle schuldig macht. Auf Collinwood ist auch die kranke Dorothy Francis, wegen der Henry Francis nach Collins House ging, damit sie sich entspannen kann, doch da wurde Victoria auch Zeugin mehrerer schrecklichen Sachen. Es waren ihr immer zu viele Medikamente gegeben und als eine Spinne über ihren Rücken ging hatte die arogante, rothaarige Rachel Francis, welche als Krankenschwester arbeitete nichts unternommen. thumb|163px|Victoria sucht Nora vor Collins House.Einer Nacht als Victoria mit Nora, und Will im Pub Blauwal war kam ein stürmisches Wetter und so bot Victoria Nora an, in Collinwood zu übernachten da dieses sehr nahe ist. Als Victoria nur kurz das Auto in die Garage fährt verschwindet Nora und es stellt sich fest, dass sie jemand überfallen hat, als er sie mit Victoria überfallen hat. Victoria fand zwar ihre Freundin, jedoch in Ohnmacht. Eines Tages ging Victoria Winters zum Zimmer von Dorothy Francis und entdeckte etwas, was sie in Lebensgefahr brach als sie entdeckte dass Dorothy nur eine Maske ist, und in Wirklichkeit Henry und Rachel ein Ehepaar sind und Grace Fontaine entführten und als Dorothy Francis verkleidet haben. Zu dem sieht sie auch, dass Grace Fontaine ähnlich wie Stella aussieht, was auch sämtliches erklärt. Als sie schließlich von Rachel und Henry entdeckt wird, binden die zwei Victoria und wollen dann sie ertränken, da diese eine Zeugin war. Auf ihr Glück wurde sie von Paul Caine noch rechtzeitig gerettet, der sich am Ende als ein Geheimagent, der mit dem Fall von Grace Fontaine beschäftigt war, entpuppt. Victoria wurde wieder einmal gerettet. 'Fremde Gäste, der Tod von Ernest, die zwei Zombies' 'Der Vampir' Beim Einräumen findet sie mal ein Tagebuch dessen Verfasser Jonas Collins ist. Das Tagebuch ist auch mehrweniger eine Chronik der Familie Collins. Sie leste den Part aus den Anfängen des 20. Jahrhunderts. Später spricht sie mit Elizabeth über die Familie Collins, die ihr verriet dass die im Tagebuch erwähnte Margaret Collins Elizabeths Großmutter war. Schließlich lest Victoria Winters im Tagebuch über Barnabas Collins, und etwas in ihrem Körper sagte ihr einer Barnabas Collins würde demnächst kommen. Wochen darauf geschieht genau das, was Victoria ahnte! Die erste Begegnung mit Barnabas Collins erschütellte Victoria was dazu führte, dass sie ihn beobachtete und mit ihm zum Vikar geht, als sie denkt er würde sich für die Ruinen von Stormcliff zu interessieren. Außerdem redet sie im Buch kurz über Barnabas mit Elizabeth und scheint sich für ihn zu interessieren. Sie bleibt später auch vorerst die einzige in Collinwood, da die Collins auf Urlaub sind. Doch als die Mitglieder des Filmstudios kommen lässt sie Brad Hilton mit Barnabas kennen lernen. Brad Hilton spricht während dem mit ihr über das "zweite Gesicht". Einen Monat narauf kommt Smallwood nach Collinsport und Vicki gibt Elizbateth darüber bescheid und sagt ihr, dass Smallwood etwas kaufen möchte. 'Die Hochzeit' Trivia *Sie ist in den ersten fünf Bänden der Hauptcharakter, jedoch ab Band 6 nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt. *Ihre Rolle in den Bänden Sein erstes Opfer, Das Blutfest auf den Klippen und ''Der Werwolf und die Hexe ''ähnelt dem Chorus aus Romeo und Julia. *In Return to Collinwood wurde erwähnt, dass sie unbewusst die Tochter von Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard war, dies war jedoch in den Büchern anders gewesen. Beziehungen Ernest Collins Als Ernest Collins nach Collinwood, nach dem Tod von seiner Frau, kam hatten sich die beiden ineinander verliebt. Ernest blieb nur kurz in Collinwood, blieb jedoch noch darauf mit Vicki immer noch in Kontakt und schrieb sich Briefe mit ihr und die beiden wollten schließlich heiratten, doch durch Mark Collins starb dieser und Victoria Winters blieb traurig zurück. Barnabas Collins Barnabas kam paar Monate nach dem Tod von Ernest Collins nach Collinwood. Barnabas gefiel Victoria und Vicki zeigte auch deutliche Interesse an ihn, als sie ihn öfters "nachspionierte" und versuchte ihm öfters zu helfen. Was zwischen den beiden genau war, war jedoch nicht genau erklärt. Siehe auch *Victoria Winters *Victoria Winters (2012) Kategorie:Barnabas der Vampir - Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch